trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
Not-So-Good Old Days
"Not-So-Good Old Days" is episode 14 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "Frocks and stocks come back into style when Simon makes a roaring return and spells Trollzopolis back into the Middle Ages. While the rest of town is caught doing the time warp, the girls are on the run from Sheriff Snarf and one love sick Ogre. To bring the town back to date the girls must free Obsidian and the rest from Simon's spell. Wilst thou saveth the day?" Synopsis The Trollzopolis Dayz Faire continues on and the BFFL are watching a news broadcast of the troll boys finding trouble, teasing a reporter woman and then following after Coral which gets them spelled by their female counterparts. Just as the BFFLs are heading towards the fair, Simon gets there first and starts changing everything to the old Trollzopolis. The troll girls are unaware of the change and on their arrival, assume the old-time atmosphere to be part of the festivities. However, when they try to interact with Coal, Flint, and Rock they call them “wenches” and act as if they are better than them. After Sapphire shows up Rock with the catapult, the boys call for the “sheriff” who turns out to be Snarf. The trolls learn that their home has become “Simonolpois” and they are taken to the stockades where the town folk mock them. Flint plays a girl-bashing song on his lute to the cheers of the crowd before they all depart and leave the BFFL to their worries. Onyx casts a Kiss and Tell spell on the guard, making him fall in love with Amethyst while the others steal his keys to escape. Simon is enjoying his new rank as king over trolls and tyrant over females. When Snarf informs him of the captured BFFL but they find them gone, the gremlin sends his pet after them. The girls have found what appears to be Obsidian’s Spellz, but the shelves are empty and their mentor is nowhere to be found. Snarf has tracked them, but they slip off into the food court, disguising as waitresses which fail as their former guys friends stumble upon them. The trolls finally lose their pursuers by pretending to be manikins and Snarf, desperate to avoid Simon’s wrath, recruits some beastly ogres to seal off the mall. The girls slip away and focus their search for the Ancients. Using another spell and the Magic of the Five, they find their elders trapped together inside of Simon’s castle which seems impenetrable, but Sapphire has an idea. While standing on the rollercoaster machine, she taunts a guard into throwing his weapon and breaking the rollercoaster rails then uses a lever and fulcrum to activate the machine against troll the boys’ taunts of her being weak. She hops into the car with her friends and the girls fly off the end and into the air. The boys watch on in amazement, admitting that these girls at least are incredibly cool. Sapphire, however, has miscalculated their jump and the coaster passes right through the castle, landing in the garbage dump. Simon pays no mind to Snarf’s defeat, certain he can capture the BFFL just as he had the Ancients and complete his plot to rule all of Trollzopolis. Spell Moment * I'm All Ears Spell Spells Used *'Blow-dryers, brushes, combs, and gel, smooth that hair with this magi spell (Backwards Spell!)' **User: Topaz (and Ruby) **Result: Tangles Rock, Coal, and Flint together with their own hair *'Kisses are lovely, sweet as can be, you'll fall in love with the first girl you see' **User: Onyx **Result: Makes an Ogre guards fall in love with Amethyst, allowing BFFL to escape *'Oh mystic eye that can view all, let us see inside the castle wall' **User: BFFL **Result: Get a visual of the Ancients trapped inside Simon's castle Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes